


GUN FIGHT

by Surien



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surien/pseuds/Surien





	GUN FIGHT

KNOCK,KNOCK....."hold on a sec".....KNOCK,KNOCK......"hold on one second". Filling her adventure force hybrid blitz 'power pump water blaster'. "I'm coming" garnet reassured what could only be her mate. Lifting her gem to open her door garnet made sure to hide the 'water gun' behind the wall that housed her door. Pearl was the first to answer garnet with a blast of water aimed straight at her face. Next was amethyst with her similar measly dollar store water gun which was aimed at garnets right ear. Steven to her left with a blue water gun the same as pearl and amethyst . Steven aimed his gun at garnets hair, knowing she loved getting her hair wet, hoping to get on her good side. Once their guns were emptied, which took all of thirty seconds she quizically asked "and jasper"? Jumping from the beam above garnet just to land in front of garnet "I'M HERE". Garnet didn't flinch at the sudden false attack. A quick kiss to her lip luscious Lips gave garnet the chance needed to Quickly pull her hidden 'gun' into view. All her gem mates were so caught up refilling their guns to warn jasper. Once jasper thought garnet was caught off guard she stepped back aimed her gun at her loves face and mouthed what garnet thought to be 'I love you', but before the last word exited her mates mouth she Hits jasper in the eyes disabling her partner for a little moving on to amethyst who she hit in the mouth effectively chocking her. Garnet pumped her gun and shot all gems in the house one by one jumping and dodging, ducking and sliding across the floor like some overly trained ninja. and now pearl ' 'wait where is pearl'.... the front door slammed shut. With a smile she lunges out of the door and leaps to face pearl head on one quick pump to her genes forehead had pearl flat on her back. Running back inside she notices Steven. Tilting her head left and right she tells him to leave but before he could escape she blasts him into the couch. Hitting amethyst once more in the mouth still gagging. She pulls her mate by the hair, slamming her into the wooden floor. Straddling jasper she whispers "I love you too". Before garnet could aim her gun a smile cracks her partners face. Looking up garnet sees all gems with filled water guns aimed straight at her. Looking back down, The only thing she could see was water as it splashed her directly in her face. All laughs now garnet quickly jumps off of jasper only to be pulled back down with water hitting her every feature. "HAHA.....JASPER LET ME GO!.....AHHH......IM YOUR LEADER....YOUR SUPOSED TO PROTECT ME! a blast to the mouth silences garnet for a moment. Falling limply in defeat she lands with her face in the crook of jaspers neck. Biting down hard , she sucks creating a very prominent hicky. Stifling a moan jasper pushes in to her mate arching her back. They didn't know how long they had been on the floor but amethyst and Steven were now upstairs and pearl was dragging out a bucket and mop. Noticing jasper has freed her garnet Runs to the ocean. Hearingher love walking behind her garnet smiles, looking over her shoulder "Go ahead I'm already wet". Sharply jasper intakes from the innuendo. "ARE YOU NOW", jasper speaks, voice full of lust and want. "walking up to her mate holding her from behind jasper whispers in garnets ear "well how about you let my tongue dry you off".....shivering GARNET steps out of jaspers embrace, walking towards the house she makes sure to sway her hips a little more than usual. Shaking her hair, which is now longer due to the excess amount of water weighing it down. Jasper stuck, unable to move from the beautiful thick goddess in front of her. Already imagining her hand easily sliding down garnets already silky skin now wet. Devouring her loves lips like its her favorite thing on earth to eat. The feeling of garnets hands rubbing and gripping her hair down to the roots. The feeling of her tongue lapping at garnets neck, hands making their way down to garnets......"you coming or not" garnet interrupted jasper mid thought. Smiling jasper Races to meet garnet at the front door. "ALWAYS".


End file.
